Trouble Dinosaurus
Trouble Dinosaurus is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring * Lime * Sniffles Featuring * Dandy Plot One day, Sniffles goes to Lime's house, where in Lime's room, there is a long-necked dinosaur. Sniffles is so scared, he runs into the TV room. Sniffles tries again to go to Lime's room, but it turns out there is no dinosaur. Sniffles is curious, when suddenly Lime comes out from the drawer of the desk. Lime is pleased once he's out. Sniffles asks if there was an actual dinosaur or not. Lime is happy when asked by Sniffles, so Lime explains that he is hunting dinosaurs with Dandy. Sniffles is shocked after Lime's explanation, then Lime explains that he's done using the time machine, which he used to bring dinosaurs to zoo in the future. The interested Sniffles listens, as Sniffles also wants to do so, but Lime doesn't allow him, as not everyone can do it. Lime describes it as a very dangerous sport, so Sniffles feels down. Lime explains that this can prove their courage, but suddenly there is a worm, causing Lime to give out a frightened scream and jump onto Sniffles. Sniffles checks out the worm, with Lime scared behind Sniffles, then Sniffles ridicules him, shaming Lime. Dandy then comes into Lime's room when he heard a scream. Sniffles tells him that the voice came from Lime, and Lime is silent with fear, so Lime invites Sniffles. Sniffles is happy, ready-prepared. Lime tells Sniffles to take some butter and jam, but Sniffles brings more than needed, so Lime tells once again that it's just some butter and jam. Sniffles puts the food in Lime's magic bag. Sniffles wants to catch the big ones, but Lime is unhappy because it is not easy, then Sniffles and Lime enter the time machine. Sniffles feels fast because of time machine, while Lime sees the time period changing until the times with the dinosaurs, then Lime pushes buttons. Lime and Sniffles then come out of the time machine's hole, with Lime being curious as they appear on a desert, and Sniffles being happy. Sniffles asks Lime how to catch, so Lime gets out a magic bag, finds the "reducing guns" and picks them up, but he picked up cans instead. Lime tries again to pull out a "reducing gun", but he picked up more junk. Lime feels tired because of the food items in the magic bag, but Lime tries to find again and sees if he can pull out a "reducing gun". Once he got one, Lime shoots a tree, so the tree turns small, making Sniffles want to try, but Lime tells him that if the distance is more than 20 meters, it will not work. Lime also tells Sniffles to wait until a dinosaur is close then shoot it and asks him whether he can do that. Sniffles is now trembling with fear, but he says that he can, so Lime tries to find dinosaurs to bait. After 20 seconds, Sniffles is silent, then Sniffles suddenly shouts to call Lime, as Sniffles is so scared, and wants to go home. Lime appears with a dinosaur being pursued while he's shouting back to Sniffles, then Sniffles shouts while starting to run. Lime and Sniffles run, while the dinosaur is still being pursued, then Sniffles shoots to its mouth, making the dinosaur sound high-pitched. Sniffles still shoots the dinosaur, and he shoots well, until the dinosaur becomes very small, then Lime tells him to stop. Lime and Sniffles are feeling disappointed because the dinosaur is as small as ants, so Lime immediately takes away the "reducing guns", with Sniffles being embaressed, then Lime gets out the butter and jam, and he smears them to Sniffles, as Lime has to turn Sniffles into a bait, making Sniffles scream in fear. Lime has to cheer up Sniffles, but Sniffles feels scared and fears being eaten by dinosaurs, then the other dinosaurs look at Sniffles, and find him delicious. The dinosaurs chase Sniffles, who is shouting and running back to Lime. Lime feels dissatisfied as he sees the dinosaurs' chase and feels happy being alone, then Sniffles gets panicked and orders him to fire, so Lime pulls out a "reducing gun", but he pulled out a tin instead, then pulled out more stuff and started running while he was pulling the stuff out, until Lime finds the pistol, but the dinosaurs catch Sniffles and Lime and throw away the gun. Lime and Sniffles are shouting, while the dinosaurs are confused about their first feast. The dinosaurs decided to choose Lime, making Lime scream, but, the dinosaurs consider him hard, and the one that ate Lime spits him out, causing Lime to fall, then dinosaurs decided to eat Sniffles. Sniffles is afraid of being eaten, but Sniffles sees the sun and he has an idea. Sniffles removes his glasses, and causes a fire using them to release himself, causing the dinosaur holding him to feel pain and drop him, but as Sniffles is without wearing glasses, Sniffles struggles to find the pistols, which he managed. He shoots, but Sniffles shoots Lime instead. Lime points him to the dinosaurs, but Sniffles is still shooting Lime. Suddenly, the volcano begins to erupt, so Lime and Sniffles run to the door of a time machine, while a dinosaur is wearing glasses belonging to Sniffles. Upon arriving at Lime's house, Sniffles takes the glasses that belong to Smarty there as his glasses are gone, and Lime says that he should forget it, then Dandy appears in the room Lime's in while reading a newspaper. Dandy says about many strange things in the world, and Sniffles borrows the newspaper, showing dinosaurs with glasses, surprising Sniffles and Lime. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Time travel episodes